


extra presence

by egeria



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (slight) humiliation kink, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive Zuko, dominant jet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egeria/pseuds/egeria
Summary: “Are you demanding that I answer, Your Majesty?”Zuko lets out a strangled noise of indignation. “No! I- Jet. You were dead. Now you apparently aren’t. Or, I guess, you were never dead. Who knows. Either way, I just-” Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. “Why are you, specifically, here? Last time you saw me, we were literally sword fighting.”“Gotta admit, I didn’t expect that from you,” Jet says. He gives a small shrug. “Maybe I wanted to see you. My bisexual awakening and all that.”—or: jet shows up in the palace a few years after the war. things go from there.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	extra presence

**Author's Note:**

> me, planning to write just a short lil one-shot, ends up with this. 
> 
> didn’t beta read bc i don’t wanna acknowledge my sins.

It’s not every day that you walk into your study and see a dead man sitting at your desk, feet up, reading a (most likely very confidential) scroll.

“Oh,” Zuko says, coming to a stop in his door. The guards behind him come to the ready, but Zuko waves them off. “Give us a moment.” 

The door closes, and Zuko looks back over to his unexpected guest, who is wearing the most obnoxious smirk Zuko has ever seen. And Zuko sees obnoxious smirks every single day, so that’s really saying something.

“Didn’t you die, like, five years ago?” he asks, taking a few steps into the room. He wonders if he should be on edge right now. Honestly, there’s a man who most definitely hates him sitting at his desk. Hadn’t Jet tried to kill him once? Or did Jet just try to get him arrested? The memories of Ba Sing Se are way too blurry. Zuko makes a note to bring this up with his therapist.

Jet, for his part, just gives a small shrug. “Eh, being dead is boring.”

A pause.

“I… I guess I see your point.” Zuko rubs the back of his neck. “And… you’re here? In the Fire Nation? Specifically, in my house?”

Jet arches an eyebrow. “Is this not the peoples’ house?”

Zuko purses his lips. “I don’t think that’s how monarchies work.”

He lets out a hum. “I don’t really like monarchies.”

“I’d imagine,” Zuko responds drily. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Oh?” Jet responds. He leans forward, elbows on the desk, hands supporting his head as he cocks it to the side in a look of mock innocence. “Are you demanding that I answer, Your Majesty?”

Zuko lets out a strangled noise of indignation. “No! I- Jet. You were dead. Now you apparently aren’t. Or, I guess, you were never dead. Who knows. Either way, I just-” Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh. “Why are you, specifically, here? Last time you saw me, we were literally sword fighting.”

“Gotta admit, I didn’t expect that from you,” Jet says. He gives a small shrug. “Maybe I wanted to see you. My bisexual awakening and all that.”

Zuko’s mouth drops, and he stands there floundering like a fish for a moment. 

_ His bisexual what? _

Jet’s smirk is too wide to be considered humane, and he leans forward now, body angled towards the stuttering Zuko. “When I heard my favorite boy toy was the Fire Lord, I couldn’t resist coming to visit.”

Zuko clenches his fist, taking a few steps forward until he’s right in front of his desk. “I  _ was not _ your boy toy.”

Jet smiles, all teeth. “Whatever makes you feel better,  _ Zuko _ .” 

He lets out a growl, some stray wisps of smoke emerging, and consciously takes a few steps back. He’s sure he looks angry right now—and maybe he’s a bit annoyed at being called a boy toy— but really, he’s more upset at himself. 

Jet calling him by his name should not make his stomach warm, spreading the heat throughout his body. 

He takes a moment to look over Jet. He’s what, twenty now? The man is tall—definitely taller than Zuko, and Zuko has some height on him. His hair is shoulder length now, half pulled back and braided. And that infernal wheat is no longer in his mouth. 

Zuko thinks it’s terribly unfair that Jet is this attractive. 

Jet arches an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

“Fuck off,” Zuko responds on instinct. He folds his hands inside the sleeves of his robes, what he normally does to hide his fidgety fingers. “How’d you even figure out I was the Fire Lord?”

Jet rolls his eyes. “What? Other than you being the second most influential person in the world behind the Avatar? I saw a drawing of your face in Gaoling.”

Zuko scowls. He always forgets about drawings. “What were you doing in Gaoling?”

“Is that any of your business?” Jet replies, voice cool. 

Zuko huffs, looking away towards the window, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He hears Jet sigh, and a moment later he’s standing by Zuko’s side. 

“Mostly, I came to tell you off,” Jet admits. 

Zuko snorts. “You broke into my palace to yell at me?”

“You deserve more than me yelling at you,” Jet says. His voice is firm now, and Zuko cringes a bit, before letting out a long sigh of his own and turning to Jet. 

“Jet…” he cuts himself off, looking down at the ground. 

Out of his peripheral, he can see Jet shaking his head. “No, no apologies yet. You… do you have any idea what they did to me after I accused you of being a fire bender? Hmm? And I was  _ right _ . Fuck, you even took over the city!”

Jet’s voice is rising, and Zuko can hear the guards shifting outside, trying to decide if they should interfere. 

Unfortunately, this is not the first time someone has visited the Fire Lord with the sole intention of yelling at him. Zuko bites his lip, feeling that dreaded self-hatred building up in his chest. 

_ Remember what your therapist told you _ , his subconscious reminds him.  _ Self-hatred doesn’t help anyone— not you or the person you harmed.  _

Which is all true and great, but chanting that to himself isn’t really helping at the moment. 

Jet lets out a huff and leans against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. “I was brainwashed, tortured, and I was  _ fucking right _ . And then I find out a few years later that not only was I right, but that you’re the Fire Lord!”

And isn’t that the crux of the issue. He’s now the one sitting on the throne—the same throne that committed genocide and countless other atrocities. And not only that, he’s the son of the man who tried to take over the world, and his uncle/father-figure is the literal Dragon of the West. 

Zuko doesn’t really have much going for him in defense. 

So, he stays silent. 

“You fucked me over, and sure, what the fuck ever, you helped save the world. Congrats on the last minute redemption.” Zuko flinches. “And I see the Avatar—Aang, whatever— and Katara, and all of these people forgive you, and I can’t figure out  _ how _ .”

Zuko honestly wonders that himself, but he’s keeping his eyes trained on the floor, face perfectly blank. Ozai didn’t give Zuko too many skills, but one useful one was the ability to be told off without breaking down. 

(Well, without breaking down publicly. Zuko will have a nice cry later, he thinks. After he sends a note to his therapist.)

Jet pushes himself off of the wall, pacing a bit around the room, before pausing with his back to Zuko. Zuko peeks up through his lashes, and his heart wrenches at Jet’s position— hunched over, hurt. 

Another person whose life Zuko ruined. Great. Glad he can add that to the books. 

He wants to say something, but the air is still so thick with tension, that even Mai would have a hard time cutting through it. So he stands there, silent. 

Jet takes a shuddering breath, before turning back to Zuko, marching over with a purpose and coming to stand face to face with him. He grabs Zuko by the chin and makes him look him in the eye, keeping his grasp firm. 

This is a serious moment. A pinnacle moment. 

Zuko’s dick is twitching, though. He always chooses the worst times to get a boner. 

“And yet, I don’t want to kill you,” Jet says, almost in a whisper. Zuko’s heart flutters. “Can you guess why?”

Zuko tries to shake his head, but Jet’s grip is so firm that he can barely move it. He swallows, before letting out a strangled “No.”

Jet takes his other hand and slowly traces a finger down Zuko’s right cheek, causing him to shudder. Jet waits, seeing if Zuko is going to shove him away. Tell him to fuck off. 

But Zuko stands there, breath heavy, chin still in a tight grip, staring Jet in the eyes. 

Jet hums, still stroking his cheek, slowly moving to hold his head with his hand. Zuko leans into the touch, never breaking eye contact. 

“Last year, do you remember visiting Ba Sing Se, and there was that whole obnoxious welcoming ceremony?” Jet asks. 

Zuko wants to roll his eyes. How could he forget? He’d gone to Ba Sing Se for a convention, and hadn’t been told until the day before that there’d be an entire ceremony. He’d been absolutely pissed, and it took a stern talking to from his uncle about the duties of world leaders for him to calm down. It’d been hot and uncomfortable and Zuko never, ever wanted to deal with that again. 

“Sadly,” he responds. 

Jet huffs out a laugh, fingers gently scratching at Zuko’s scalp. He can’t figure out how he went from screaming to cradling his face, but there will be no complaints from Zuko. 

“I lied about first seeing you in Gaoling. I saw you there. I was in the crowd. It’s not hard to recognize you, and there you were. Li from the tea shop. Standing with the Earth King and looking absolutely regal.” His hands tighten in Zuko’s hair, and Zuko lets out a small gasp. The pain goes straight to his dick. 

He really needs to get it together. 

Jet seems satisfied by the gasp, but doesn’t lessen his grip. He leans closer until their foreheads are practically touching, and with every breath, Zuko breathes in his scent— pine trees, and moss, and a bit of salt from the harbor. 

“I was furious. Still am. But I couldn’t get you out of my mind. I stood there for the entire event, just  _ looking at you _ . Just imagining you on your knees in front of me, with that stupid crown still in your hair.” Zuko’s heart has to be beating faster than a humming crow’s rings right now. He can feel his face becoming flushed. 

His mind creates the picture, too— of him on his knees in front of Jet, his hair in a tight grip as Jet slams his dick into his mouth. Zuko naked and Jet fully clothed. 

Without consciously thinking about it, Zuko lets out a small whimper, and that’s enough to bring Jet’s smirk back.

He loosens his grip on his hair, though the grip on his chin is still tight. Zuko is trying to avert his gaze, trying to hide the desire so evident in there, but Jet won’t let him. 

“And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the image out of my head. It just kept evolving— dreams of you bent over the throne while I spank you until you’re bright red, and then I turn you over and fuck you. Dreams of you with a pretty little collar on, my name etched into the tag. Claiming you as  _ mine _ ,” he hisses the last word, and it takes all of Zuko’s strength not to just jump him right there. 

“Jet,” he croaks, groaning as Jet’s grip tightens. 

“Did I say you could speak yet?” Jet demands, and Zuko lets out another whimper. 

He’s absolutely hard now, and he’s grateful that his robes are able to do a decent job concealing it. But the sweat running down his face, his heaving chest, and his flushed skin don’t leave much to the imagination. 

Jet cocks his head, observing him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Zuko doesn’t speak. 

Jet gives a nod. “I thought so. When I saw you, I knew you were a dirty, nasty, needy boy. No matter the regal air you tried to give off. A face like you’re just begs to be bossed around. To be controlled.”

More than anything, Zuko wishes he were wrong. But his past sexual encounters are, sadly, very much proving him  _ right _ . 

Zuko stays silent, though his mouth is slightly open, pants coming in and out. Jet leans forward to give him a small kiss on the forehead, the softness contradictory to the atmosphere in the room. 

“You’re a good boy, Zuko. Not speaking, just as you were told,” Jet says, and that’s what breaks Zuko. 

Zuko tries to lunge for his lips, tries to grab him, a strangled, animalistic groaning sound leaving him, a whine escaping as Jet holds him back. 

“Would you like to kiss me, Zuko?” Jet asks, holding him back just a bit. Zuko nods, head moving in rapid, jerky movements. Jet considers this for a moment, before smiling. “Do you deserve a kiss, though?”

Zuko whines again, because dammit, he doesn’t deserve a kiss. He’s been terrible to Jet— the whole Dai Li thing is probably going to eat him alive for the next month, and he wants to yell at his uncle about the whole heating-up-tea-at-the-station incident. He hasn’t really done  _ anything _ to warrant a kiss. In fact, he deserves to just be left here. Hard, ridiculously horny, and alone. 

But his eyes zero in Jet’s lips, upturned in the cockiest way possible, and he  _ wants it _ . 

He looks at Jet with pleading eyes. He wants to beg, he wants to cry, he wants to…

_ Oh.  _

Zuko takes a deep, shaky breath, and slowly starts to lower himself to his knees, feeling an ounce of satisfaction as Jet lets him. When his knees hit the ground, he looks up at Jet through his lashes, and tries not to giggle at the slightly shocked look on his face. 

“Shit,” Jet whispers, moving a hand to his hair. “You’re eager to please, aren’t you?”

Zuko smiles, before reaching towards the clasp on Jet’s pants, quickly undoing the ties. When he’s done, he quickly moves the fabric inside until he finds what he’s looking for, and with one last look up at Jet, who gives an enthusiastic nod and a whispered  _ please _ , Zuko leans forward and takes him in his mouth. 

It’s not surprising that Jet is huge. Luckily, Zuko is quite fond of giving head, and has quite a bit of experience. He takes Jet all the way in, letting himself gag just a bit, before slowly bobbing his head up and down. With his hand, he reaches for Jet’s balls, slowly massaging where they meet the base of his penis, gently tugging on them as he licks the head. 

Jet is panting above him, hand firm in Zuko’s hair. Zuko licks the underside, from the base to the head, before going back to once again deep throat, the heat growing in him as he listens to Jet groan. 

“Fuck,” Jet says, voice scratchy. “Fuck, I knew that mouth could be put to good use.”

Zuko personally thinks his mouth has a lot of other good uses— like when he tells off an entitled noble or… well, okay, that might be its best use. 

But Zuko does admit that he gives good head. In fact, he’s proud of it. Idly, he wonders if he can have the sages add it in to his biography. 

_ Fire Lord Zuko, third of his name, bringer of peace, Master Fire Bender, teacher to the Avatar, great at sucking dick.  _

Zuko gags again, before yelping in alarm as Jet pulls him by the hair and has him back in a kneeling position, Zuko’s head being forced upward. Once again being made to look him in the eye. 

“I don’t want to cum yet,” Jet says. “And there’s other things I want to do. I didn’t just come here to get sucked off.”

Could’ve fooled Zuko. 

“Here’s the plan,” Jet says. “We’re going to go to your bedroom. You’re going to have your assistant or whatever clear your schedule for the day. And I’m going to fuck you until you’re absolutely senseless. I’m going to mark you up, let everyone know that you’re mine. I’m going to make it so you can’t sit or walk for the next  _ week _ . Every single step you take, you’re going to think of me.”

Zuko’s whole body aches with need, and though there’s a part of his brain screaming at him about the amount of work he needs to get done, there’s a less rational, more horny side of him knowing that no productivity is happening in this palace today. 

“Verbally agree,” Jet commands. 

“Yes,” Zuko whispers, voice hoarse. He gasps as the grip on his hair tightens. “Yes, sir,” he corrects. 

Jet eases his grip, letting go and gesturing for Zuko to stand. He knows his hair has to be an absolute mess at this point. He stands on shaky legs, slowly straightening out his robes. He takes a few, shaky breaths, before twisting his face into a blank mask, the mask of an indifferent royal, the mask he wears all day, and turning to face Jet. 

He arches an eyebrow, and Zuko is glad to see that they’re less obnoxiously shaped than before. “Ready?”

Zuko nods, straightening his posture before making his way to the door, Jet following behind. When he opens the door, he turns to his guard, who’s looking at him with the same blank expression. 

Truly a healthy environment, the palace is. 

“Tell Gongyu to reschedule my meetings for today,” he says, keeping his voice level. Devoid of any emotion. Ensures it leaves no room for argument or question. “Jet and I will be in my room and will not be disturbed unless summoned.”

And with that, he turns on his heel and starts in the direction of his private suite, Jet still following him a couple of paces behind. The guards follow him, keeping a bit of a distance. 

This isn’t their first time having to do this. 

(Sometimes, when certain friends come to visit, the same thing happens. What can Zuko say, really? He likes sex.)

It’s not much longer until they reach his doors, and he flings them open with little fanfare, stepping into the room and listening as Jet firmly closes the doors behind him. He knows the guards are still stationed outside of his door, and he thanks the Spirits for how discreet they are. 

No one needs to know what their Fire Lord gets up to. 

He’s standing in the middle of the room, back still to the door. Just… waiting. He hears Jet’s slow approach, until there’s a hand on the back of his neck and the tickle of breath against his ear. 

“Choose a safe word,” Jet says, and Zuko feels goosebumps spread over his body. Oh, so it’s going to actually be this kind of day?

“Fire lily,” he whispers, and Jet gently whispers it back, iliciting a small nod from Zuko. 

“You’ll say it if you’re uncomfortable. Other than that, though, I expect no talking unless told otherwise. Is that understood?”

Zuko nods again, and Jet huffs a small laugh in his ear. “You can verbally answer that, just so I know you’re okay with it.”

Zuko leans back a bit into Jet, pleasantly happy with how conscious he’s being in regards to his consent and comfort. “Yes, sir,” he responds. 

“Good boy,” Jet says, giving him a small squeeze before stepping back. “Get undressed and meet me by the bed.” 

Zuko can hear his footsteps receding to the other side of the room where the bed is located, and he lets himself have a moment to center himself. This is not how he’d expected his day to go. Today was just supposed to be meetings with the Minister of Agriculture and a meeting with the Ambassador of the Northern Water Tribe. 

It was most assuredly not having sex with someone who, just forty-five minutes ago, Zuko had thought was dead. 

Taking another deep breath, he slowly starts the process of disrobing himself, letting the layers of fabric pool at his feet. Slowly, he steps out of it, as naked as the day he was born. When he goes to reach for the headpiece, though, there’s a noise from across the room. 

“Leave it,” Jet commands. “I want you to be fully aware that you, the Fire Lord, are being fucked by a filthy peasant.”

Zuko blushes, but lowers his hands from his head and turns towards the bed, where Jet is sitting, still fully clothed, on the edge. He beckons him over with a finger, and Zuko comes, feet slowly moving across the room. 

When he’s just a few inches from Jet, he’s pulled forward so he’s standing in between his legs. Jet looks up at him, eyes scanning his body. When he sees the lightning scar, his eyes widen. 

“I didn’t know it was true,” he says. “Your sister?”

Zuko opens his mouth to answer, before snapping it closed and nodding. Jet hums, eyes going back to scanning, before he looks back up at Zuko’s face. 

“The first thing I’m going to do,” he says, voice even and steady, not breaking eye contact. He sounds like an ambassador trying to make a proposal. “Is spank you until your ass is as red as these curtains. You’ll be over my lap, and you’ll thank me for every smack.”

Zuko isn’t sure what he looks like right now, but if he were to guess, he’d wager that his pupils are absolutely blown. He gives an enthusiastic nod. 

Jet smiles. “Do you deserve this spanking?” 

Zuko nods again. Jet’s smile widens. 

“Such a smart boy,” he says, and Zuko can’t resist preening. Jet chuckles, before guiding Zuko over his lap. 

It’s not as awkward as it could be— though, admittedly, this isn’t the first time Zuko’s been in this position. 

He might need to reflect on why his kinks are so predictable. 

He shifts a bit on Jet’s lap, thankful for the height of the man, and holds in a whine when his dick slides across the fabric of Jet’s pants. While he’d like to avoid dry humping Jet during this, he’s realizing there’s no guarantee. 

“Give me your hands,” Jet says. “I’m going to pin them to your back.”

Zuko puts his hands behind him, and squeezes his eyes shut as Jet pushes them against his spine, holding them firmly in place. He swears, if Jet doesn’t get on with it, consequences be damned, Zuko  _ will _ -

The first smack lands squarely in the middle of his ass, and he lets out a gasp. Oh, Jet spanks  _ hard _ . 

The chances of getting out of this without dry humping have suddenly decreased. 

There’s a pause, and Jet clears his throat. Zuko blinks before he remembers. “Oh! Thank you, sir.”

“There we are,” Jet says. “I knew you wouldn’t intentionally disobey me, would you?”

Zuko shakes his head, pressing his face into the comforter of his bed and wriggling his ass, trying to get Jet’s attention. He laughs, giving it a small rub. 

“Note to self: spanking is not punishment for Fire Lord Zuko. It is, in fact, a reward.” He emphasized this with a quick smack to his left cheek, and Zuko rushes out his thanks in a breathless voice. 

This continues on for a few more smacks, when Zuko’s willpower finally breaks, and he’s rubbing himself against Jet’s leg, trying to get any sort of traction. The fabric just feels  _ so good _ , or shit, maybe Zuko is just that desperate for some sort of release. Jet, of course, tree-living fucker that he is, notices immediately, and lands three, quick,  _ hard _ smacks on Zuko’s sit-spots, causing him to cry out. 

“Did I tell you that you could do that?” he demands. 

Zuko shakes his head, feeling tears start to fall, though it’s more out of frustration from being denied any touch than any sort of pain. “Thank you, sir,” he responds instead, not even bothering to hide his sniffle. 

Jet chuckles, once again giving him a rub. “If I’d have known you were like this, I would’ve come months ago.”

Zuko sniffles again at that, but wiggles his butt some more, and Jet quickly acquiesces, landing more firm smacks onto his bottom as Zuko does everything in his power to not grind against his leg. 

It doesn’t help that, while focusing on not fucking Jet’s leg, Zuko notices that Jet’s boner is pressing against his stomach. This makes him groan, long and loud and throaty, and he does one, rebellious grind, not even regretting it after the hard slap to his sit spot. 

“Thank you, sir,” he whispers. 

Jet clucks his tongue at him. “I never would have guessed you’re this needy.”

“Guess you’re an idiot, then,” Zuko mumbles. There’s a few moments of silence before Zuko’s brain catches up to his mouth, and his eyes widen as he realizes what exactly he just said. 

“What was that?” Jet asks, voice full of false niceties. Zuko shakes his head, once again burrowing it into the comforter. “Zuko, did you say something?”

Zuko whimpers, before gasping in shock as he’s tossed on the ground. 

“Sit in seiza,” Jet barks, and Zuko quickly gets into position, choking back a cry as his ass touches his heels. The pain is intense, but the feeling spreads warmth throughout his body. 

Jet is still sitting on the bed, his eyes narrow. Without breaking eye contact, he unlaces his pants, shoving them down, and takes himself in hand. 

Zuko doesn’t think he likes where this is going. Not one bit. 

“I’m going to touch myself, and you’re going to sit there and  _ be quiet _ like a good boy should. Am I clear?”

Jet allows a moment of silence, obviously waiting to see if Zuko is going to safe word out. But Zuko just nods, already feeling jealousy and longing fill his stomach. 

Jet gives his own nod in return, be slowly beginning to stroke himself, eyes never leaving Zuko’s. He doesn’t move very fast, but he knows where to touch, and it isn’t long before he’s panting and sweating. 

Eyes still trained on Zuko. 

Zuko, for the record,  _ hates this _ . Hearing Jet make those sounds, seeing Jet get friction, knowing Jet is feeling pleasure without him, makes the tears start to fall again, and he lets out a small cry, sniffling, lip wobbling. 

Even through his pleasure, Jet manages to arch an eyebrow. “Are you sorry?”

Zuko nods, head bobbing up and down in rapid movement. 

Jet takes his hand off, and uses the same hand, covered with pre-cum now, to beckon him over. “Crawl,” he orders. 

It’s only a couple of feet to where Jet is sitting, and Zuko burns with embarrassment the entire way. He’s never been so turned on in his entire life. 

When he gets to where Jet is sitting, he kneels again, resting his head on Jet’s knees and looking up at him. 

There’s a small smile growing on his face as he reaches out to once again caress his hair (luckily, Zuko notes, with the hand not covered in bodily fluids.)

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Jet asks, keeping his voice gentle. “I’m not going to go slow. It’s going to be hard.”

Zuko leans into the hand in his hair, giving a small smile and a short nod. Jet responds with a scratch behind his ear. 

“Alright, where’s the oil?” Jet asks. 

Zuko gestures to the nightstand, and Jet quickly reaches over to pull out the vial, before patting the bed next to him. “C’mon up.”

He pulls himself on to the bed, and Jet positions him on his back. His ass still burns, but the feeling mixed with the pleasure is almost enough to make him start leaking then and there. 

Jet (finally) sheds his clothes, and Zuko is greeted to the sight of his toned and scarred body. He takes a moment to take him all in, and Jet, the attention seeking whore that he is, basks under his stare. 

“I know, hot right?” Jet asks, and Zuko rolls his eyes. 

Jet taps his knees, and Zuko takes the cue for what it is, spreading them a little more. He shakes his bottom half a bit, and now it’s Jet’s turn to roll his eyes as he coats a finger in lube. 

“Impatient boy, huh?” He leans forward to give Zuko a light kiss on the lips, and Zuko responds with full force, following after them as he leans back up. “But you are the sweetest.”

Zuko grins at the obvious lie. 

Jet settles in between his legs, looking up at Zuko for final confirmation before slowly inserting one finger. 

Zuko gasps, pushing down onto it. Jet quickly finds his prostate, stroking it and circling the inside of his ass with his finger. 

“You’re going to cum untouched,” Jet says, as casually as one would speak when discussing the weather. 

Zuko screws his eyes shut. Just hearing  _ that _ almost pushes him to the edge, and he pushes himself back against Jet’s finger. He wants to scream  _ more, more, more _ , but all he can do is whimper and cry and groan. 

Jet chuckles and removes finger, shushing Zuko as he cries out in dismay. A moment later, a second finger is entering him, and he can’t hold the sound of pleasure that emits from his throat. 

“Such a responsive boy,” Jet says, twirling his fingers and hitting his prostate. “Are you loud for me, hmm?”

Zuko nods, pushing himself down more and more, his dick absolutely aching at this point. Even if he were allowed to speak, he doesn’t think he’d be able to. 

Another few moments of this, and Jet pulls his fingers out once more, lining himself up with Zuko’s hole. 

“Remember. No touching,” he says, before slamming himself into Zuko. 

Zuko lets out a shriek of pleasure, halfway rising off the bed. He is absolutely leaking pre-cum, and he’s sure the guards have to be slightly concerned at the guttural noises he’s making as he writhes on Jet’s dick. 

Jet is panting, still going hard and fast at it. “Can you imagine,” he starts, voice breathless, “If I had you ride my dick while you sat on that throne? Hmm? Let everyone in the kingdom see what a horny, messy, obedient boy you are?”

Zuko groans at the image— the image of him naked on his throne, his subjects before him as he bounces on Jet’s dick, and the thought is enough to almost push him to the breaking point. 

Jet leans forward, his mouth next to Zuko’s ears, his fast breaths so, so loud. “They’d all see what you really are, hmm? That you’re  _ mine _ .” 

Jet bites down on the nape of Zuko’s neck at that, and Zuko is left screaming as he cums, every color in the universe dancing in his vision as he explodes all over his stomach. 

Jet lets up, sitting upright again for a last few thrusts before he’s pulling out and cumming all over Zuko’s stomach, his eyes screwed up in absolute pleasure. 

They’re both breathless and Jet collapses next to him, curling into Zuko’s side. Zuko is too exhausted to move, but he reaches up with a hand to run his fingers through Jet’s hair. 

“Spirits,” Zuko whispers. “You’re pretty good for a dead man.”

Jet chuckles, leaning into his touch. “Thanks, I made sure to practice in the spirit world.”

Zuko snorts, lifting his head up to look down on his filthy stomach. He groans in annoyance, plopping his head back down on the bed. 

“Jet?”

Jet makes a small noise of interest, and Zuko glances over to see his eyes fluttering closed. He smiles fondly, giving him some more head scratches. 

“Do you see that cord to your left?” Zuko asks. He hates to disturb the peace, but… desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Jet’s eyes open, and he rolls his head over to see the aforementioned cord. “Yeah?”

“Can you, uh, pull it? So a servant will… uh, well they’ll bring in a wash cloth?”

Jet’s head whips back over to him, his eyes wide. 

“A  _ servant?  _ You spoiled mother fucker!”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “Just pull the damn cord. You can ask them to bring some sweets in, too.”

Jet’s eyes narrow, but he gives a grudging nod as he reaches over to pull the cord. “Next time we’re doing this at my place,” he says, plopping back down after he’s finished. 

“Next time, hmm?” Zuko asks, lips quirking. 

Jet’s eyes are closed again, and he gives a sleepy nod. “Yep, you’ll end up in Ba Sing Se eventually.” He cuddles into Zuko’s side, and Zuko can hear the servant approaching. “Make sure to ask for some balm for your ass.”

Zuko sighs. He’d almost forgotten that his entire bottom was throbbing. 

“Are you gonna spank me next time, too?”

Jet smirks, all teeth. “Absolutely.”

In that case, Zuko thinks as he pulls a sheet up to hide his dick from the servant’s eyes right before they enter, he may be able to organize a next time. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr: [bisexual-atla](https://bisexual-atla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
